Hogwarts Meets Demons
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: The YYH gang heads to Hogwarts to beat a new villain. but what connection does this demon have with the past villains? What secrets will come out of Hogwarts students and the YYH gang? DROPPED


Chapter 1

A beautiful day in Reinki, it started out like any other. Ferries and ogres rushed about their jobs with stacks of paper, souls came and went through the doors… just a normal day, at least for anyone besides Koenma and the Raikai Tantei.

"You want us to what?" Kuwabara asked, no doubt confused again.

"Hn, can you really be that deaf? He said we have to go to England… baka,"

"What did you say shrimp!!!! I swear I'll rip your little head off for that!" Kuwabara raged, forgetting about his previous confusion.

"Did you forget? I'M NOT THAT SHORT ANYMORE YOU ITIOT!"

"Would you two act civil for just a minute?" Kurama asked the two glaring boys.

"Well how tall are ya?" Kuwabara asked, chuckling, "cause ya still seem small to me!"

"I'm 6 feet tall, baka!"

Kurama sighed, "Koenma, what exactly is going on?" he asked in his normal, calm, and relaxed voice.

"There is a demon…" Koenma began as he jumped down to the floor in toddler form, "He is not any normal demon though… he is a shape shifting demon, able to change forms, as well as hide his demon energy completely. He wants to take over this dimension within the human world. It is the wizard world," Koenma explained as he turned into his teen self, "I will go with you, along with Botan and Yukina," The mention of the young ice maiden's name, brought the two fighting boys back to the topic at hand.

"WHAT?" the two yelled in unison.

"No way is my precious Yukina fighting those no good demon bastards!" Kuwabara shouted, slamming his fist on his chest.

"You do realize everyone in this room is a demon right?" Yusuke said as he finally entered the room, "Sorry I'm late, had to get away from detention," As Kurama explained the whole problem to the spirit detective, a thought occurred to them all. "What about Keiko?"

"And what about my sister?" Kuwabara asked. He knew that Shizuru would beat him up for going on a mission without her, especially one to Europe.

"They can't come," Koenma stated, "It is too dangerous,"

"Yet it is not dangerous for Yukina or the baka onna to go?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…" Koenma didn't know what to say. He still had no idea why he wanted only Botan and Yukina to come. He sighed and nodded his head, "Fine, they can come too," the prince reached into his pockets and handed each of them letters, "These are the admission letters, supply lists are in there as well as a list of the courses," Koenma explained, "I'll meet you at these coordinates tomorrow," Koenma handed them the information needed and opened a portal back to Ningenkai.

As the team walked down the streets in Nigenkai, they could not help but wonder about the new enemy and the upcoming battles that await them soon.

"So what are we gonna tell our parents?" Kuwabara asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Hn, does it really matter? We tend to come and go as we please as is. It would really make no difference if we leave for a full year," Hiei stated with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What do you know about parents shrimp?" Kuwabara shouted at the top of his lungs, causing others in the area to stare, "As far as I know you don't have any!"  
"Do you really have to yell Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, "People are starting to stare," he explained.

"Fine," he responded, crossing his arms over his chest, muttering something about orphan dwarfs.

"Any way, we don't have the time to worry about parents. We just have to get our things together and get the girls to come as well," Kurama said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Hiei smirked at what was said.

"Hn, no need for me, I already have everything I need," Hiei patted his side where his sword was concealed under his cloak.

"Well, then I guess while we all start to pack, you can go get the mission to Keiko and Yukina then," Kurama said, earning a death glare from the fire demon. But since neither was in the mood for fighting, Hiei left without uttering a word.

"As for the rest of us," Kurama turned his attention back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were on the verge of fighting again, "We should get back and start packing," They nodded and split up to go their separate ways.

Hiei sprinted through the treetops to the detective's onna. He still hadn't figured out why he agreed, most likely an excuse to visit his unknowing sister. But in any case it did not matter. He had agreed and was close to Keiko's house. He never really talked to her much, other than when he cut her with the shadow sword. Which he was unsure if she forgave him.

He stopped at the front door of the house and looked up. _Hn, should I just jump into the window like I do with anyone else? _He thought, _no, she does not know me that well, plus she would freak out… I am not in the mood for my ears to bleed; _Hiei walked up to the door and knocked loud enough for someone to hear.

Mr. Yukimora answered the door only moments later. He gave Hiei a strange look, "Can I help you?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"Hn, I'm looking for your daughter, Keiko," Hiei said in his usually cold tone.

"How do you know her?" He asked, not understanding why and how he knew his daughter.

"Hey dad!" called the voice of the girl he was looking for. Keiko came into view seconds latter and saw Hiei standing there, looking pissed off as he normally does, "Hiei? Since when do you use a door?"

No answer.

"Normally you would just jump through a window," The look on her father's face was priceless. Mr. Yukimora gave a shocked – beyond – words face.

"Hn, the baka kitsuine sent me. He told me to be the one to relay the message from the toddler," Keiko's eye's widened as she motioned for her father to leave the two to talk alone.

"What is going on?" her eye's reflected her emotions like a mirror while his hid it like a brick wall.

"We all have to leave for a year to go to some boarding school in Europe… and I mean ALL of us…" Keiko looked confused, and Hiei just sighed, muttering something about how stupid humans are, "He wants the girls to come to. Meaning you, the oaf's sister and Yukina,"

"WHAT?" Keiko shouted loud enough to wake a baby down the street, "All of us?" Hiei nodded, "What about my family? What about my friends? What about my job? What about my-"

"Your problem, not mine," Hiei jumped up into a tree and dashed away before Keiko could stop him.

Reaching Genkai's temple, Hiei jumped right through the living room window. Startling a cleaning Yukina in the process.

"Oh! Mr. Hiei! I had no idea you were coming," She bowed her head in respect, "allow me to get some tea,"

"Hn, no need, I won't be staying long," Hiei said, his features softening as they usually do around her, "I only came to tell you that we all will be going to Europe on a mission," Hiei explained, and unlike with Keiko, he had no need to repeat it. Yukina looked at him with wide eyes. She did not understand why she was going to have to go, and from the look in his eyes, neither did he. She just nodded her head and watched as he returned the gesture and vanished from sight.

Chapter 2

6:00AM: the gang all met up outside Genkai's temple. Genkai was still asleep, arguing there was no point in seeing off the dimwits if they were only going to give her a migraine.

"We all set?" Koenma asked as he arrived with Botan. The others all had large duffle bags and a few suitcases, minus Hiei who just had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah, can we get going?" Yusuke said with an angry tone, "The sooner we leave, the sooner this guy is caught, and I can get back to normal life," Koenma glared at the detective but decided to just get going as they all wanted.

Koenma snapped his fingers and a glowing blue portal opened. Through it, the group could see the faint outline of some famous European monuments. Kuwabara was the only one in aw over this, while the others paid no mind. Koenma and Botan were the first to walk through, followed by Hiei, Kurama then Yusuke and Kuwabara.

They reappeared in an ally. Dark and dank, the air smelled of burning gasoline as it always does in the city. Clouds of smoke roamed the city as the tantei emerged from that ally and walked into a nearby building.

"Uh, are we in the wizard world?" Kuwabara practically shouted. Hiei punched the idiot in the back of the head, making Kuwabara grunt almost as loud, "Damn it Hiei! I'm gon-"

"Shut up you baka!" Hiei slapped his hand over Kuwabara's mouth, "Try not to be an idiot, and to answer your question: no, we aren't," Hiei removed his hand and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Geez, ya don't have to be mad about that," the idiot mumbled.

"Okay, so: all we have to do is go to the back room," Koenma explained as they all started walking again, "A contact is going to help guide us," The pub they had entered was filled with odd dressing people for the Tantei, the room was dark, with windows that were tinted so much that not much light entered the pub. In some parts it even had the slight smell of smoke.

The door that lead to the back room, creaked at the prince of hell opened it. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at what was behind it.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked as he kept his eyes glued on the brick wall in front of him.

"No, I'm not," A loud voice said. They all jumped back from shock, screaming. Yusuke had his finger pointed at the giant, Hiei had his sword drawn, Kurama held a rose in his hand and Botan held her oar over her head, "Sorry for the scare," the giant said, raising his hands in defense, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'm the contact Lord Koenma told ya about," Hagrid smiled down at the group as they slowly returned their weapons to their hiding place, "Shall we go?" Hagrid turned to the wall and tapped a combination of stone slabs with an umbrella.  
Slowly but surely the bricks spread out and rearranged themselves to open up to a long alleyway, Hagrid called Diagon Alley.

"Here we are, now, you all need to get money," Hagrid stated as he lead the way to the wizard bank.

The group stuck close together. Yusuke had his arm around Keiko's shoulder and she did not push him off. It is obvious the two were an item; everyone knew it was meant to be for them. Despite all the fighting it was as they say 'true love'.

As for Kurama, he had his hand laced with Shizuru. They were close to being a couple, but they always denied it, even while holding hands. Kuwabara was not all that happy about his sister dating Kurama. He claimed she was being seduced by the fox's feminine charm. Shiziru didn't care though; she took those moments as her excuse to insult Kuwabara for his constant kiss-up attitude around Yukina, who were not an item because for some reason the two could never have a date that went right (I wonder why).

Lastly, Hiei and Botan: they were mated. But no one knew beside the fox that knows just about everything. The couple never really understood why they were together, it just happened, but neither was complaining. They only agreed to not let the team know, to let them figure it out on their own.

"Look ahead," Hagrid said as he pointed his finger at a tall building with long column pillars, "That's Gringotts, Wizard Bank, ain't no safer place, minus Hogwarts," Hagrid explained, "Koenma has a vault inside, where you all are gonna get your money," Hagrid explained.

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered as they entered to see goblins.

"He, he, the're shorter than the shrimp," Kuwabara whispered loud enough for the group to hear.

"Again I say: I'm not that short anymore…baka," Hiei answered.

"Yeah Kuwabara, you can't notice he is only a few inches taller than Botan?" Yusuke said in a bored tone.

"Shut it Uruimeshi! Speakin of Botan: the runt has been spending a lot of time with her wouldn't you say? Sometimes its as if they're married at times," Botan and Hiei's eye's widened slightly, but seeing as how they were in front of Kuwabara and their backs could only be seen, the others never noticed.

In the back of the front room, a goblin sat behind a tall desk, writing. Hagid stood with a polite stance and spoke like an opulent gentleman to the goblin, asking for entrance to Koenma's vault.

It would take two full hours before the Tantei left the wizard bank and head out into the streets of Diagon Alley. Yusuke and Kuwabara still snickered about things only they would understand. Keiko spoke quietly with Shizuru. Yukina spoke with both Hiei and Botan.

"Isn't this exciting?" She asked as her face lit up with joy, "I had no idea there were other types of humans," Hiei smiled at his sister, knowing she was happy was all that was really important.

"Well, we better start shopping!" Koenma declared with a happy tone. Some would think he was a girl for the way he acted about going shopping. The girls cheered while the guys groaned. "Let's split up into two groups: Hiei, Botan, Kurama, Yukina and Kuwabara, and next group will be: Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, and Me fair?" everyone nodded and headed off.

"Where should we go first?" Botan asked as she looked around.

"Hn, whatever place we see first that has what we need," Hiei said lifelessly.

"Shouldn't we get our wands first?" Kurama suggested.

"Good idea," Botan said as she looked around for wands. "There!" She declared pointing at a store before scurrying off to it.

Chapter 3

After a few hours of shopping, the gang met up again by the train station, carrying all their belongings. They all practically were the same, textbooks, robes, kits, almost all the same. The only difference was the wands and the animal they chose. Yusuke had a gray owl that had a greenish look to it sometimes. Keiko had a white tawny cat. Kurama had an owl that unlike most, preferred plants to meat. Shizuru just got a random owl, being the careless person she is. Both Yukina and Botan got cats. Hiei got a black owl that seemed to have a similar glare to his own. Kuwabara had decided to just bring his cat along, having read the letter in advance for the first time. No one even knew where he had put the cat prior to coming. As for Koenma, he got a cat that look just fabulous in a similar outfit to his.

"We all ready to go?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Kuwabara muttered, "Too bad we'll be all sorted into different houses,"

"Whatever, lets just go…" Yusuke said, "We had better find out how to get to this platform… 9 ¾ I've never heard of this."

"Hurry up Ron! We have to get a good seat to Hogwarts!" a brunette girl shouted as she ran with two other boys, one with red hair and another with black hair and glasses.

"Wait!" Shizuru shouted as she stopped them, "you all heading to Hogwarts too?" She asked calmly.

"How do you-"

"Exchange students, we've never been there before so…"

"Don't worry, we'll help you, see that wall," the red head pointed to a brick support beam, "just run straight at it and you'll get to the platform," the boy explained.

"Why don't you all go first," The other boy suggested. Shizuru nodded and did as she was told.

"AH! The wall swallowed my sister!" Kuwabara shouted, "Don't worry sis! The brave Kazuma Kuwabara will rescue you!" He shouted as he too ran into the wall.

"Is he really that stupid?" The brunette asked.

"Trust me, he gets dumber," Hiei said in a bored tone.

On the other side of the wall, both Kuwabara siblings had collided in a heap of carts and boxes.

"Sis! You're okay!" Kuwabara shouted with joy, "That wall stood no chance against me!" he declared, smirking with a goofy look on his face.

"You are such an idiot," the other muttered. "Move out of the way, the others are coming," The two moved away as they saw as each of their friends walked through one by one.

"There you are," Yusuke smiled, "We ready to board?"

"What do you think Urameshi? Course we are! I just saved my sister from the wall!" he declared happily.

"Hn, idiot, lets just go," Hiei said as he walked to the train and got on ahead of the others.

The Tantei had walked nearly half way through the train and had no choice but to sit with the three teens they met earlier in one of the larger seats.

"So who are you?" Yusuke asked the other three that sat across form him.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," The red head said.

"Hermione Granger," The brunette answered next.

"Harry Potter," The other answered, "Who are you?" Harry asked. One by one the Tantei answered, "Nice to meet you all. Are you muggle born? I mean, are your parents muggles?" Harry asked.

"Well, my mom is! As for my dad I think he was too… if you call being a demon king muggle," Yusuke muttered the last part.

"All our families are muggles," Kurama answered.

"I wouldn't know that," Yukina said, "I never knew my dad and I barely knew my mother,"

"Sorry to hear that," Hermione said, "You know Harry never knew his parents either,"

"Does everyone in your group have some form of a bad past?" Ron asked.

"Hn, I'd say mine is the worst of them all," Hiei said as he glared out the window. The three wizards looked at each other.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked, "My parents were killed by Voldemort when I was young and he is trying to kill me now," Harry explained.

"Hn, you think that is bad?" Hiei looked over at Harry and raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I was raised by bandits in one of the worst places in existence, and I could use a sword by the age of five and kill long before that. Not only that but I never knew my real parents," Hiei said in a bored tone, as if it really wasn't as big a deal as it really was. Harry and his friends exchanged sorrowful glances then looked back at the fire demon.

"Sorry to hear that," Harry said with empathy.

"Are you mad?" Ron's voice cracked, "You kill people? That's crazy! Why?" Ron asked, his face showing signs of panic.

"Hn, why do you think? I enjoyed it. Not only that but I had to learn to survive," Hiei crossed his arms across his chest. Ron started to sweat and Hiei smirked.

"Hiei, stop scaring people with your life story," Kurama urged. Hiei glared at him.

"Hn, why not? It's almost as much fun as killing, but without the blood." Hiei answered, "Plus I just love watching people squirm, lighten up fox,"

"Your one to talk," Kurama argued back.

"So what classes are you taking?" Hermione asked. The Tantei handed their list of classes, minus Hiei, to the three in front of them. "Wow, how did you all get into these?"

"Hn, ask the baka toddler," Hiei pointed at Koenma.

"HEY!" Koenma glared at Hiei, "I am not a toddler!"

"How did you all get to these classes? And why do they call you toddler?" Hermione asked Koenma. The prince blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"W-well, when you're such a great and powerful man like me! You can do anything! Including getting Hogwarts to over see how people live to get them into classes…" Koenma explained, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

No answer.

"So I wasn't crazy when I said I was being stalked!" Kuwabara shouted, "I told you Urameshi someone was stalking us for the past month!"

"You really are a dumb ass," Hiei said, as he got more comfortable in his seat. "You also said the stalker was likely a rapists." Hiei looked back at the idiot who was blushing deeps shades of red. Hiei smirked. "I actually escaped mine," he said with pride.

"Well I never noticed!" Botan said, "I mean I didn't even know!"

"Just more proof that you are a baka onna," Hiei answered as he closed his eyes to take a nap. Botan sent him a glare and materialized her metal bat and whacked him in the head with it as hard as she could.

"I AM NOT A BAKA ONNA!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "AND Just because we are trying to keep the fact that we're mated a secret is no excuse for you to insult me all the time!" Botan's eyes widened as she realized what she just shouted in front of her friends. "Oops!" Botan said in the cutest way she could with her eyes glittering with innocence.

"'Oops?' Is that the best you could come up with?" Hiei asked with an eyebrow raised.

The others had not said anything. The Tantei was looking at Hiei and Botan with shock, and the other wizards had just looked at them with confusion.

"Mated?" Ron asked loudly, "You mean you two slept together?" Botan blushed and nodded. "Bloody hell, you're only teens and you're doing IT!"

"Now that we know shorty has a girlfriend and isn't a hopeless with romance," Yusuke said, giving Hiei and Botan dirty looks. "Well, you know what they say:

Love is a sensation.

Caused by temptation.

A guy sticks his location

In a girl's destination

To increase the population,

For the next generation.

Did you get my explanation?

Or do you need a demonstration?" Yusuke flashed his eyes over to Keiko who blushed deeply before turning away from him. He just shrugged it off and turned back to the two lovebirds in front of him. "Who's on top and who's on bottom?"

"PERVERT!" Botan shouted taking her bat to the detective's head, which put a dent in her bat. "You owe me a new bat," She said with little emotion.

"Way to go Bo!" Shizuru said as she pumped her fist in the air. "You beat a perv and you have a man at your feet! A girl's dream come true!"

"Hn, I am not at her feet, baka's sister," Hiei argued. Shizuru raised an eyebrow at the three-eyed demon who glared back at her. Botan forced Hiei to look back at her as she moved the collar of her shirt over to reveal her mating mark. Hiei stared at the mark and licked his lips in a seductive manor as a lustful look filled his eyes. Botan smirked in victory and recovered the mark, forcing Hiei to regain his composure.

Chapter 4

The rest of the train ride was… odd to say the least. Much of the time Hiei and Botan were kissing, happy they didn't have to hide it much. Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing, until Keiko slapped Yusuke and Yukina kindly asked Kuwabara to stop.

"Come on all," Harry said as he motioned their new friends to come. "You have to go with all the first years. That way you can get sorted into house groups.

"Sorting? No one told me about that!" Yusuke wined.

"Oh, stop acting like such a child Yusuke!" Keiko ordered. "To be honest I only came to be with you. Can't blame a girl when she has a boyfriend who dies then comes back only to leave every week to go on some top secret mission and then leave for FOUR YEARS," Keiko emphasized as she calmly left with Shizuru who said something about wanting to get the sorting over with so she wouldn't have to deal with idiots any more.

Arriving in the main hall, they were met by one of the professors. The dining hall was enormous. Each house sat at one long table. Above was a magnificent display of weather caused by magic. Yusuke and Hiei didn't really seem to care, but the others showed open interest in how things were. Koenma though, was too busy trying to flirt with a first year girl in front of him.

The first years were all gathered in front of a stool that seated an ugly black witches hat that was dulled and worn from years of use. The head master rose from his seat and spoke in an old voice.

"This year, we would like to welcome some exchange students from Japan, they have traveled a long way to spend the year with you all, and hope to wish them the best of luck this year. Begin the sorting," He declared as he sat down once again.

"We will start with the exchange…" The professor in charge of the hat looked down at her list, "Kazuma Kuwabara," She said as she waited for Kuwabara to rise and walk up. He smiled with pride as he sat down to be sorted. The professor placed the hat on his head.

"Alright!" The hat declared, causing Kuwabara to scream in an extremely high-pitched voice. The hat chuckled and continued what he was doing. "Lets see… Um… never seen a boy with THIS stuff in his head before! Cats? Seriously?" Kuwabara's jaw dropped.

"IT'S A FREAK LIKE HIEI!" He wailed. "do you have a freaky third eye too then?"

"Hey! Hiei's eye is not freaky!" Botan shouted from the crowd.

"Um..." The hat started to ponder the situation, "Hufflepuff," he declared as Kuwabara rose and went to sit at the proper table.

"Next… Hiei," Hiei walked up with no emotion at all and just waited.

"HOLY SHIT!" the hat shouted, "I have never seen a guy with this kind of thought process! There is so much blood! Who knew someone had THAT much blood? Seriously! You would not believe how much blood! Slytheren! Now get me off this guy! He scares me!" Hiei smirked and walked over to the table and sat down.

As the others were called up one by one, each went as expected, Shizuru went to Slytheren, Yusuke and Botan to Gryffindor, Kurama to Ravenclaw and Yukina and Koenma to Hufflepuff. When the feast started The Tantei all headed over to the Slytheren table to see Hiei and Shizuru.

"I can't believe I got put in Hufflepuff!" Kuwabara wailed.

"Shut up Kuwabara, I just lost a hell of a lot of cash to Hiei because of that!" Yusuke responded in anger.

"You made a bet on that? Why didn't you all tell me! Mama would' a bet he got into Hufflepuff too!" Shizuru declared.

"Why don't we talk about the reason we are here," Kurama suggested. "Now what should our plan of action be?" He asked.

"Hn, we all know that he is here as a student," Hiei stated, "But first off: we don't know which house he is in, we can't trace his demon energy and we lack the knowledge of which year he is," Hiei listed and everyone remained silent.

"I think it would be best to wait until he comes to us." Kurama stated. The others nodded in agreement. "I feel it would be too dangerous to do this on our own. Do you think we should tell our friends from the train?"

"No, we should wait until they find out on their own or we have need of their assistance." Koenma reasoned with the others agreeing.

Once dinner was done, the team once again split to go their separate ways. With Hiei and Shizuru, heading to the common room, they met Draco Malfoy.

"So you all a couple of newbies." He stated. He and his crew moved to block their way. "Well, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand to shake.

Hiei just looked at it and then back at they boy who's body it belonged to. "Hn, I really don't care who you are. Just stay out of my way." Hiei started to walk past, but Crab grabbed his shoulder.

"That's no way to talk to me!" Malfoy shouted and walked to block Hiei once again. Hiei just glared.

"You really think you can hurt me? Hn, you can't even TOUCH me." Malfoy moved to punch Hiei yet failed and ended up only hitting air. Shizuru, who found it more fun to just watch the demon handle things, walked right past Malfoy who was frozen with confusion.

"The look on his face is priceless!" Shizuru declared, pulling out a cigarette. "I wish the others had seen it!"

"Serously Botan, how did YOU of all people end up in Gryffindor?" Yusuke asked as they followed their other housemates.

Botan shrugged. "I really don't know how." She said as she looked up the staircases. "Wonder how Hiei is." She said allowed.

"Botan, now is not the time to have dream sex with him," Botan shot glares at him. "Kidding!" He raised his hands in defense. "But wait, were you?" Botan raised her fist to punch him.

"He should be alright." Yusuke and Botan turned to see their friends from the train. Botan lowered her fist as Harry smiled and continued. "Hopefully he is smart enough to realize Malfoy, a… foe of mine, is bad news." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. "Malfoy is a snob." Hermione claimed. "He doesn't like me because I'm a muggle born. My parents are not magical."

"I see…" Botan put a smile on. "Well good thing is even if that kid is trouble, he stands no chance against Hiei! No sir! Hiei can beat anyone! You heard me…" Botan continued her praise and bragging about Hiei for the entire trip to the common room.

Kuwabara, Yukina and Koenma walked with the Hufflepuff crowd. Kuwabara complaining, Yukina comforting and the young prince trying to hit on any girl he saw.

"Why me?" Kuwabara asked aloud.

"There, there, Kazuma, at least you have some people you know like me and Mr. Koenma, and not all alone like Kurama, and I guess Hiei because he doesn't really know Shizuru." Yukina said with sympathy to her friend.

With Kurama, well, not much to say for him: he was too occupied reading a book on the way up to pay any mind to anything.

"Say, Harry?" Yusuke asked once they reached the dorm rooms. "Do you know a place where me and my friends can meet in secret? You know seeing as how we can't all go to the same common room and all?" Harry, and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, we do, used it a couple times in past years…" Harry and Ron exchanged glances or worry. "Just going to have to worry about a ghost."

Chapter 5

"Yes sir! I am so glad Hiei can take care of himself!"

"She's been talking like that for hours!" Yusuke shouted to Harry. Harry just stared and watched the girl.

"Can't help but wonder if she is always like that," He said as he looked back at the detective. "Say, how are your other friends?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Pretty sure you know what's up with Hiei." Harry chuckled just as Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Keiko and Shizuru came in.

"So this where we gonna meet from now on?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, this is where I'm going to burry you alive, idiot! Of course we are!" Hiei shouted. But his expression shortly changed from aggravation, to a conniving smirk.

"Hiei, don't burry Kuwabara alive or else." Kurama warned.

Kuwabara's attention was soon diverted to Botan who was still talking about Hiei. "How long has she been like that?"

"Hours…" Yusuke answered. "Say, where is Yukina?"

"She's studying, doesn't want to be behind… sorta like Kurama I guess." Kuwabara said, as he looked a round.

Yusuke laughed. "Harry wants to know if she is like that all the time."

"Hell yes! She is always like that! Right Urameshi! Remember the dark tournament?" Kuwabara laughed. "You wouldn't know though Hiei since she was only like that when you were fighting Bui and those other idiots in the Dark Tournament and all!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks. "Dark Tournament? What is that? I've never heard of that." Ron asked as he looked at Hiei with fear etched onto his face.

Hiei smirked. "Hn, idiot the dark tournament is a fighting tournament in which teams fight each other to the death in most cases." Hiei explained in a cocky tone.

"Death?" Harry asked. "You had to kill innocent people?"

"Harry, actually we didn't have much choice." Yusuke answered, raising his hands in defense. "We didn't have a choice because… because…" He couldn't think of anything, nor could the others.

"Um, guys?" Kuwabara drew the others attention. "Why don't we tell them the truth? Being that Urameshi is a spirit detective, and a half demon thing, Hiei, Yukina and Kurama are demons," The Tantei were giving him signs to stop, and Kurama was trying to hold Hiei back who said something about 'cutting his lips off so he couldn't talk anymore' "The fact that Botan is dead and the grim reaper, and Koenma is a prince of Hell?" Yusuke slapped a hand over his face.

"Gee, you really can keep a secret Kuwabaka." Yusuke said as he lifted his face to the glaring Kuwabara.

"I can too keep a secret!"

"Please, you just reveled the most obvious secrets we have to keep! At least I can keep a secret!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"Name one!"

"The fact that I never told anyone Hiei is Yukina's brother!" His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. The detective turned to the fire demon that was staring with wide, twitching eyes and a dropped jaw. Looking back at Kuwabara, his eyes were wide, his voice, hoarse as he tried to form words and failed.

"H-Hiei… is…. Yu-Yuk-Yukin-na'sssss br-bro-ther?" He stuttered as his whole face started to twitch. The team nodded and Kuwabara fainted.

"Hiei!" Botan shouted as she finally realized he was there launched herself at him, Knocking them both to the ground. "I missed you so much and I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"From what I could tell, you couldn't stop TALKING about me either." Hiei said as he shoved Botan off of him and gave Yusuke a glare that meant certain death.

"Yusuke, Hiei is going to kill you," Kurama stated as he tried to grab Hiei.

"I KNOW!" Yusuke sobbed.

"So…" Keiko glanced at everyone in the room. "So everyone knew about this from the start? Of course minus Kuwabara who just fainted." Everyone nodded.

"Woulda told ya but three-eyes here made it PERFECTLY clear that if we did, we were signing our own will." Yuuske said shrugging.

"Wait!" Hermione asked as she walked right up to Hiei. "You are that sweet girl with the turquoise hair's brother?" Hiei nodded. "Unexpected much." Hiei grunted and turned away. "But any ways, that is not all that we are concerned about: we want to know what you are doing here because it is quite obvious now that you didn't come here to learn magic."

"Hold that thought." Hiei said as he turned to Yusuke, or where Yusuke was once standing. "I'll kill you Uruameshi!" Hiei shouted as he unsheathed his sword and ran after the detective.

"Well… to answer your question," Koenma walked over to Hermione and flipped his hair. "It is kinda a long story sweet lips… hows about we talk about it over a drink?" Koenma smirked and gazed into her eyes.

"Rather not." Koenma sighed and decided to shrink away.

"Since the prince of hell is being a dick, I'll explain it." Yusuke volunteered. "We're here looking for a tricky demon. He has the ability to trick people's scenes and shape shift too."

"We have some insight that he is here as a student in order to gain more power seeing as he believes he can gain that through magic studies." Kurama continued.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "We'll help too." Harry declared. "If what you say is true, eventually he will hear about Voldemort and they might join forces."

"Alright! More help! That means less work for me!"

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted as she bashed the detective's head to the ground.

"Yukina! Yukina! My sweet Snow Angel!" Kuwabara called as he skipped to the common room to find her reading a book.

"Kazuma! Are you alright?" She asked sweetly, "No one is hurt are they?"

"No my sweet, no," He said as he clasped her hands in his delicately. "I have just found out something amazing!"

"That you're an idiot with terrible pick up lines?" One of the Hufflepuff boys shouted.

"NO!" Kuwabara shouted back. "Yukina, my love! I found out who your brother really is!"

"REALLY?" Her eyes lit with hope and he just nodded. It's He-" Kuwabara was knocked out by another Hufflepuff boy. Who shortly left the common room to enter a narrow hall where a black clad figure was. The boy knelt down and kissed the figures feet.

The figure smirked and snapped his fingers, releasing the boy from his control. The figure tuned and left the poor boy looking hopelessly around for where he was. The figure smirked like Hiei, spoke like Hiei, and probably was Hiei. "Yet another perk of having an evil eye." Hiei said as he walked off.


End file.
